Sometimes It Happens Differently...
Jens-Peter Morgenstern |starring = Dirk Bach |music = Ed Welch Tonstudio EUROPA |distributor = Europa Mini Sony Music Entertainment |release date = 9th March 2007 |preceded by = Useful Locomotives |followed by = Snow is Great!}}Sometimes It Happens Differently... is the seventh German audio book. Plot Everyone Is Waiting For Thomas A scalding hot summer means hard work on the Island of Sodor for Toby and James, since even more children needed to be taken to the beach. But also Thomas can barely save himself from work: He is supposed to bring more ice cream to the beach and is overworked with the transportation of cocoa powder, whipped cream and strawberries all over the island. But he also wants to take the children to the beach. Adventures with Emily and Henry Emily, the beautiful steam locomotive doesn't always appreciate the work she does for the Fat Controller. First, she is supposed to work with the devious,troublesome Trucks , and then she is supposed to go to the infamous sea at Black Loch. Is there really a monster like the engines tell each other? Even Henry the once so fast engine, has problems with the work in the forest. Can the wishing tree help? Henry is trying! Voice Cast * Sky du Mont as the narrator * Dirk Bach as Thomas * Lutz Herkenrath as Henry * Jürgen Holdorf as Gordon * Tobias Schmidt as James * Achim Schülke as Percy * Andreas von der Meden as Toby * Judy Winter as Emily * Renate Pichler as Annie * Marion Martienzen as Clarabel * Lutz Mackensy as the head of the ice factory * Konstantin Graudus as the stationmaster * Jörg Gillner as the Fat Controller * Michael Weckler as Thomas' Driver Some trucks, children dairy workers, farmers and chocolate factory workers speak, too. It is unknown who voiced them. Trivia * The stories are based on the eighth series episodes Too Hot for Thomas, Emily's New Route and Henry and the Wishing Tree. ** They are adapted in a way that they merge into each other; Emily's New Route stretched in a way that it takes place during both stories and therefore during the events of Too Hot for Thomas and Henry and the Wishing Tree. * This was the first audio book to be narrated by Sky du Mont. * Thomas breaks the fourth wall by talking to the narrator, like in previous audiobooks. However, the narrator is the first to start the conversation by asking, "Hey Thomas, what's up with you?". * Unlike in the television series, Sir Topham Hatt is said to travel via limousine. * In Henry and the Wishing Tree, Henry stated that he "would like to take passengers again". This was likely done to make the continuity problem of Henry having pulled coaches before from the actual episode less of an error. Goofs * Andreas von der Meden's name is misspelt "v. d. Mehden". * Because the events of Emily's New Route take place during Too Hot for Thomas, there is an inconsistency as James is first explicitly said to take children to the beach, but then, he is said to go to Black Loch at the same time. Category:Audiobooks